


S'Mores

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy as a marshmallow, M/M, hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Shun and Sora share marshmallows, bad jokes and yummy kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my sweetheart's birthday so I wrote something as a present.

Shun’s arm feels nice and warm around his waist, pulling him closer to him until Sora is cuddled into his side. Shun squeezes lightly, filling Sora with even more warmth than the fire in front of them is providing.  


          “You’re going to burn it,” Sora complains as Shun holds his marshmallow over the fire for too long, “It’s turning black,”  


          Shun chuckles, dipping the marshmallow into the fire, lighting the sweet, fluffy treat on fire before he blows it out, “I like it a little bitter,”  


          Sora rolls his eyes, letting his marshmallow cook for just the right amount of time to get that yummy caramelization on the outside of it while leaving the inside nice and gooey.  


          He grins up at Shun as he devours the still molten marshmallow. He liked to watch the shock in Shun’s eyes whenever he surprised him like that. Whether it was a lollipop he was crunching down on, a hot marshmallow he was devouring or the chocolate covered fish he liked to eat, the shock on Shun’s face was always priceless.  


          “You’re going to burn yourself,” Shun warns as he places his hot marshmallow onto his chocolate and graham crackers.  


          “Mm,” Sora mumbles, his mouth stuck closed from the sticky marshmallow, “Am I scaring you, Kurosaki?” he teases.  


          “I don’t want my boyfriend to burn his mouth. I like kissing him, it wouldn’t be fun if he burned his tongue off, now would it?”  


          Sora sticks his tongue out at Shun, “See? Perfectly fine,” he giggles, “Now you can kiss me if you want,”  


          Shun chuckles, leaning in to kiss him gently, “You taste like marshmallows,” he notices.  


          “You taste like chocolate,” Sora beams, pulling Shun back down for another kiss.  


          “Mmm,” Shun sighs, enjoying the sweet kiss.  


          Sora laughs, “You’re melting like chocolate too!” he giggles, “Are you that weak for me?”  


          “You are pretty cute,” Shun smiles. His grin takes on a wickedness as he says, “I wouldn’t mind s’morethering you,”  


          Sora rolls his eyes at Shun’s pun, “You are s’morethering me with your jokes,”  


          Shun laughs, popping another marshmallow into the fire, “You love them,”  


          “I love you,” Sora says, “Even though you tell bad jokes,”  


          “I love you too, Sora,” Shun grins gleefully, holding up the bag of nearly empty marshmallows beside them, “Even though you ate half the marshmallows,”  


          Sora takes his turn to grin wickedly as he takes the bag from Shun, popping several into his mouth, “I actually ate more than half the marshmallows,”


End file.
